Clutch assemblies and flywheels used in large trucks are quite heavy and bulky. Periodically it is necessary to remove a clutch assembly from the flywheel for repair or replacement. Sometimes it is also necessary to remove the flywheel for repair or replacement. To perform either of these tasks, it is first necessary to disconnect the transmission from the bell housing surrounding the flywheel and clutch assembly. Then the transmission, being supported on a jack, must be moved rearwardly several inches.
The clutch assembly is typically quite heavy (e.g. about 165 pounds) and may be over 17 inches in diameter. It includes four pieces which must be maintained in proper alignment. The flywheel is also quite heavy.
Although it is possible to support the clutch assembly, or the flywheel, in a vertical position on a floor jack after it is removed from the bell housing, this is not convenient. Further, because of the large size of the clutch assembly, it is not possible to move the clutch assembly from beneath the truck in a vertical position without first removing surrounding items from the truck itself (e.g. fuel tank, steps, etc.). This requires more labor and time. Although the truck could be raised and supported on a lift, not all repair shops have a lift for trucks.
There has not heretofore been provided a tool or method for removing or installing a clutch assembly, or a flywheel, having the advantages provided by the present invention.